


Practice makes perfect

by Nekomiya (orphan_account)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Smoochies, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: Hiccup tries to skate again after he lost his foot, but it doesn't work as well as he hoped. Maybe with someone's help, he could resume his former ability to skate!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrybunny4341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybunny4341/gifts).



The snow fell at a steady pace as Hiccup walked to the small pond that had froze from the cold. It was a special place since that was where he first became friends with his dragon. Stepping into the area, some of the memories flooded back. The way he shot him out of the sky, how he tried to befriend him, feeding him, drawing with him, and finally becoming friends. It was such a wonderful time, that he couldn’t help but smile. 

Even though it was a bit too early to be out, he needed to go and practice skating with his new prosthetic. Despite already becoming used to how it felt to walk with and ride with… Skating was something far different. He felt clumsy and stupid every time he attempted to get on the ice. It was like a newborn fawn trying to walk for the first time and miserably falling from lack of balance. That was exactly what he felt like when he attempted to even step onto the icy surface. 

After a few more minutes in the cold snow, he managed to make it to the most common skating round in Berk. Before he managed to get his clan to accept dragons, he could remember all of the good times he and his friends would go skate. They would have so much fun gliding around over the beautiful frozen waters as they played games like trying to use a stick to hit a medium sized rock to the other side of the lake between teams. Or the time when they went ice fishing. Or when the twins got their skate stuck in the ice, which caused it to break open. Or when they would try to do tricks on the ice! One time, he could recall trying to do a jump for Astrid, but ended up landing on his butt. She laughed, which was fantastic, but it still kind of hurt. 

Of course, he should get used to falling on his butt, considering that was what he would probably end up doing. 

Standing at the edge of the pond, Hiccup sat down and started to put on his skates. They were pretty much just a bit of wood with a piece of metal on the bottom held together with ropes, but he thought they were just fine. Some of the other kids had shoes with the metal at the bottom, but that kind of looked suspicious. The metal could go through and slice their foot! Probably. Actually, he didn’t quite know. Either way, it was worked. 

He wrapped his foot around with the skate and tied the ropes tightly to his leg. The worst thing would be having the skate fall off and him sitting in the middle of a frozen pond waiting for help. Or worse, trying to crawl back to land. God, this could be a disaster. Especially from how snowy it was. No matter though. He chose to go skating that morning so he could practice for later! Who cared if he fell? The others would be back before noon for sure! It was the first snow and frozen water in a while! At times like these, he wished that Toothless was an ice dragon so he could walk on the ice with ease… Such a shame. Then Hiccup would know for a fact that someone could save him if the skating attempt went wrong and literally hit him in the face. 

“O-Okay… Here I go…” He mumbled to himself. “You can do it, Hiccup. You have tamed dragons and have ridden them all over the world… Skating isn’t that hard.” Furrowing his brows, he gave himself a small pep talk and stepped onto the pond. At first, he stood for a moment with his arms awkwardly stretched out like a bird trying to fly. The skates slowly started to slide in seperate ways though. “Ugh-!” Flailing his arms into small circles, he tried to keep his balance again. This caused him to move forward slightly and slip on the ice with his prosthetic leg. “Ah-!”

He fell onto his butt. 

“I-It’s fine! I’ll just try again!” Talking to no one, he encouraged himself. “You were on the ice for a few seconds without falling… M-maybe I can turn those seconds into minutes…” Propping himself onto his knees. He tried to stand up again. 

This time, he closed his eyes and tried to move the way he did with the weird drawing in the dirt his dragon made for him. He extended his arms outwards and took cautious steps one after another, trying to recall the way he had to avoid stepping on the lines. It seemed to work for the most part! Sliding here, avoiding that direction, doing a little spin. It was all going great! Except, then he stepped on a line in his head. And then… 

Again. 

He fell on his butt.

“Ow…” At least he was near the edge of the pond. Clambering to the land, he sat down on the fresh pile of snow and flopped backwards into the soft puff. “Aaah… This is impossible…” Hiccup closed his eyes and relaxed a bit at the nice feeling of the cold snow hitting his lashes. It was comforting, in a way. He had always liked the snow. It was beautiful and clean looking, which was the opposite of his family. He had always hoped to grow up into a proper warrior, but for now… He was just scrawny, awkward Hiccup. No hair on his chest or his face, no large muscles, no anything. He was just a hiccup. Even after taming the dragons, he still wished to be bigger and manlier. It would make his father so proud. 

Just as he was thinking to himself, he felt something tickle his nose. Wrinkling his face from the cold feeling, he wiped the end and looked around. 

Nothing. 

Must have been the- 

Before he could even finish his thought, he was being shoved forward by… nothing. Nothing was here. 

“W-wait! Wait!” Frightened, he tried to crawl forwards to the land over and over again. Instead, he was shoved back onto the ice. On all fours like a dog, he tried to clutch onto the ice with confusion. “What’s happening?!” 

Hiccup found himself standing upright with his body being held by some unknown force. It felt like someone was holding his waist to keep his balance stable with one hand, and another holding his hand to lead him. “W-wait, stop!” Closing his eyes, he expected to fall through the ice or to even land on his butt again. Instead, he was skating. He was actually skating! 

“Ah-?! Aha… Wow-!” It was like his peg leg didn’t even matter! He was gliding on the ice like how he used to. He smiled a bit as the force helped him raise his good leg up a little so he was only sliding on his fake one. “It’s like nothing happened…!” Eventually, he was twirled by the thing, which caused him to laugh happily. Although it was fun, he found himself still wondering what was happening. There was no way he could just magically gain the ability to skate. Besides, he hadn’t done it since the last winter! “Who are you? You’re someone, right? A human…?” 

The force suddenly stopped the skating and tried to tug him along to the rock in the corner of the pond where the ice had frozen around it. With a small gust of air, the rock was cleared off of the snow. Hiccup took notice and sat down on it. Patiently waiting, he swallowed hard and expected the worst scenario. Either this thing was evil and looking to humiliate him, or… it was a genuinely nice creature. Probably ugly with horns or too many eyes… Maybe even part dragon since it was invisible. Over and over, thoughts of fear went through his racing brain. 

Finally, the thing let out a small sigh, which created white breath to come out from it’s mouth. 

“You got me, huh? I even tried to keep myself invisible since I know you vikings believe in me. Sorry.” Appearing, a boy dressed in a blue shirt with tan pants and no shoes showed up from the middle of the air. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jack Frost… But you can call me Jack. I just so happened to see you trying to skate and… Uh, I wanted to help a guy out. Is that okay? I know I should have asked you if you needed help but…” 

“N-no! It’s fine. Actually… I had a lot of fun. I miss skating like that. Things have been different since… You know.” Palming the back of his neck, he lifted his peg leg. “Hah… I shot down a dragon and accidentally injured him. He’s missing part of his tail, but I made him a prosthetic as well. He kinda got back at me by dipping my lower leg into lava though.” Hiccup smiled awkwardly and looked away. “Kind of embarrassing… Anyway, Jack... Are you really the Jack Frost? Like… the controler of the cold…?” Changing the subject, he hoped that the stranger would talk himself now. 

“I see…” Jack listened and thought about the situation. So, this kid actually lost his leg? That must have been painful… Plus, it really sucked to have to relearn things like ice skating. Well, at least they could talk and possibly have some fun. No one had been around that area for a while now. “I’m glad you’re trying to get back into the hang of things though! It’s pretty rough…” He started to think about how he had to work in order to realize why he was a guardian. It sucked, but it had a great end. “Yes, I am the great and powerful Jack Frost!” Laughing, the albino shook his head. “Nah, I’m not that big of a deal. The real big deals are the other guys. Ah, well, I shouldn’t tell all my secrets to you.” Grinning playfully, he formed a snowball in his hands from thin air. “Though… Being Jack Frost does come with some perks. Snowball fights whenever I want,” He tossed the ball into the air and it turned into snowflakes spiraling down onto Hiccup’s nose. “And fresh snow whenever! Oh yeah… I guess it’s my turn to ask for your name, huh?” 

Amazed at the supernatural powers, Hiccup forgot to speak since he was wondering how that even happened. Jack Frost… Wow. Jack was probably one of his favorite legends growing up! Maybe even more than the legend of Santa Claus. There was something tragic yet heroic about a boy who drowned in order to save his little sister. After that, he was chosen to be the guardian of children and the cold. It was kind of an odd topic to choose, but he still thought it was better than teeth. The tooth fairy was extremely creepy. “Eh? O-Oh! Right! My name. Uh, my name is…” His voice shrank down into a small mumble as he spoke. “I’m Hiccup…” 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.” Jack leaned in a bit closer to try and hear what the younger had to say. 

Embarrassed by how close they were and his name, Hiccup attempted to scoot back a bit before he blushed. “My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock… the son of Stoick the Vast… You know, the Chief of this tribe? I’m his son. Little Hiccup.” He sighed and covered his face from shame, expecting the new comer to embarrass him. 

Instead of making fun of his name, Jack grinned and reached out to ruffle his hair. “Nice to meet you, Hiccup! I don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about. I think that’s a perfect name for you?”

“Why? Because I’m a hiccup? A mess up in the chain of greatness?” 

“No, because it’s cute. It’s a cute name for a cute boy.” 

Unsure of how to answer, Hiccup simply made a strangled noise from shock. Becoming too flustered, he ended up falling off of the small rock and onto his back. 

Jack simply laughed at how silly he appeared before stepping over to help him up. 

“Sorry, that must have been surprising! But, I really do think you’re cute, Hiccup.” Flashing his killer smile, he swore he saw Hiccup swallow hard. 

“R-right… Sorry, I just… I’ve never had anyone say that to me before.” Sheepishly grinning, he stood up and tried to keep his balance on the ice again. “Can you help me skate? My friends are probably coming here later and… And I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of them.” 

“Of course. I can help! I’m a guardian after all.” Taking hold of Hiccup’s hand, he started to lead him out onto the ice with ease. “Just keep your weight balanced on both feet, okay?” 

Nodding, the dragon tamer was determined to skate as well as he used to. Hesitantly spreading his legs apart, he found himself standing with two hands lightly gripping around his waist from behind. “Ah… Am I doing it right?” This was so embarrassing… 

Jack let go of the boy and hovered in front of him. He placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head a bit while observing his posture. “Kind of. Try leaning to your left a bit more.” 

“Okay…” He did as he was told. 

“Great! Look! You’re standing on your own now.” Raising a hand up high for a hive five, he happily smiled wide at him. 

The younger smiled back and tried to give him a high five, but he soon messed up and slipped forward into his arms. Letting out a surprised yelp when he landed, he blinked twice and stared at the blue clothing in front of him. Jack was… really cold. But, he didn’t mind since it felt like his face was on fire. “S-sorry! Sorry. That was my bad. I took a wrong step!” He apologized and tried to squirm away. As he tried to slip through the other’s grip, he slipped once more. “Oh-!”

“It’s fine! I’m glad I caught you and- Ah!” There they went again. Jack also lost his footing and ended up slipping onto his backside. He clung to Hiccup to ensure he was safe when he fell and didn’t let go until he heard a small wheeze from below. Thinking he was clutching onto him too tightly, he peeked through his arms and was about to state how sorry he was. Instead, he didn’t say a word since Hiccup was laughing loudly. 

He clutched onto Jack’s cold chest and about wheezed as he laughed. “Sorry… I’m just bad at this I guess. It’s kinda… funny. I have the real Jack Frost in front of me trying to teach me how to ice skate! It’s just… Unbelievable I guess!” Wiping a tear from his eye, he still giggled a little here and there. “I’ll get up, somehow…. Let’s see…” Trying to push himself back up to his feet, he slipped a bit and ended up landing on the guardian once more. “S-sorry…” 

Flipping the the smaller male over, Jack hovered over him and pressed their foreheads together. “You know, Hiccup… You’re really warm. It’s been awhile since I’ve been warm myself. It’s nice.” Sighing softly, he pressed his face against Hiccup’s warm furry vest. 

The tamer’s laughing died down quickly when he felt the other’s weight on top of his own. He was so cold… Hiccup’s face turned a deep red when he stared into Jack’s eyes for a moment, and then the other boy shoved his face into his vest. “Oh god… I-I thought you were going to kiss me…” He mumbled. 

“Did you want me to?” Looking up, Jack cracked a small smile. 

“N-no way!! I mean- You’re really c-cute and all but… W-we just met and that wouldn’t be appropriate- Mpgh!?” Before he knew it, Jack Frost’s lips were pressed against his own for a moment or so. Long enough that he could feel the icy cold touch of his soft, yet frozen lips against his own chapped ones. 

After what felt like years, Jack finally pulled away and stood up, taking Hiccup’s hand to yank him onto his feet as well. “Haha! I stole a kiss from y-” His own words were cut off from Hiccup kissing him once more. It was awkward and reminded him a fish’s puckers lips, but it was still a kiss. For once in his life, it felt like he was heating up. “Ah…” 

“T-that’s pay back!” Huffing, Hiccup crossed his arms and almost glared at him. Almost. Within the next moment, he started to skate in the other direction in a highly embarrassed way as he covered his face and tried to hide the fact he was freaking out about both the kiss and his reaction afterwards.

Blinking, Jack realized something. 

“You’re standing on your own, Hiccup! You’re not falling either! You’re skating! You’re actually skating!” Amused, he floated a little and watched as Hiccup stared down at his feet as he easily glided over the ice. 

“W-wow! I am..! That’s great! That’s so much, Jack! I can’t believe I’m actually skating!” Coming back over, he tried to stop, but he couldn’t. “Ah-! Help! How do you stop!?” Flailing his arms either way, he only made the process quicker as he came flying forward in Jack’s direction. 

“Lean to the left!! The left!!!” Jack was almost yelling by now. Either way, he realized that there was no stopping him. 

It was far too late to jump out of the way either since Hiccup was gliding over the frozen pond quickly. In the next minute, they ended up landing in a pile of snow near the the edge of the water. Again, Jack ended up taking the brute of the fall. Since he couldn’t really get hurt though, he started to laugh instead. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll work on it.” Jack simply grinned and patted his head. 

“Right… Can you keep helping me out?” 

“I’d love to, Hiccup.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a commission for strawberrybunny4341. To commission me, please follow this link for more information : http://kimagure-karamatsu-road.tumblr.com/post/154259833548/this-is-really-awkward-but-i-am-opening-up-fanfic


End file.
